


The Futaurus Ranch - Day 2

by Miah_H



Series: The Futaurus Ranch [2]
Category: Breeding Season (Video Game)
Genre: Futa, Futanari, Futaurus, Holstaurus, Incest, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miah_H/pseuds/Miah_H
Summary: Belle, our new ranch owner, just took home her first Holstaurus, which is actually a Futaurus, and also her daughter.Belle is realizing the feelings she is having, and is having an internal conflict with them.Lily, in the meantime, just wants to spend time with her mother.





	The Futaurus Ranch - Day 2

— Day 2 — 

I awoke to a loud ruckus at the farm. I rolled out of bed, and peeked out the window to see Lily running around the farmyard erratically. For being such a big girl, she could really get moving. Her big milky breasts flopped back and forth as she ran, which was probably causing her the most drag as she ran around. There were a couple of fence gates that were broken from the hinge, as if they had been charged straight through.  
Still in my nightgown, I decided to rush straight down and try and put a stop to the destruction. As I got out of the house and the screen door slammed, Lily stopped and looked. She and I made eye contact, and she started running straight for me.  
Now, I had nearly 15 seconds to contemplate that a charging bull was running straight for me, but I had absolutely no idea how to stop her. I crouched slightly and held my hands up, “Easy baby...” I shouted.  
My baby was not easy.  
Lily opened her arms as she got close, and smothered me in a huge hug as she impacted me at full speed. Her soft curves padded some of the impact, but not all of it. She lifted me off the ground as she held me against her firm areolae, which I could feel fully through my nightgown. She smiled, and gave me little kisses all over my face, never releasing her grip. She pecked me on the lips with one of her kisses, and then when I saw her going for my lips again, I puckered up and met her kiss with my own. This gave her pause, and our lips stayed puckered together for a moment, her deep blue eyes piercing into mine. She pulled away, but kept her eyes locked on mine.  
“What’s the matter Lily?” I asked. “Were you worried about me?”  
Lily nodded in acknowledgment.  
“Did you think I left you?” A hint of concern in my voice.  
A single tear slid down Lily’s cheek as she nodded.  
“Oh baby Lily!” I responded as I struggled to get my arms free from her grip so that I could hug her in return. “I won’t leave you, I just went to the house after you fell asleep.”  
Lily smiled again as she placed one of her peck-kisses on my lips again. I met hers with my own, and we stayed like that for about 30 seconds. I pulled back, and looked her in the eyes, “You can probably put me down now, though...”  
Lily began to lower me down, and I was suddenly stopped as I was straddling a pipe. It took a moment to realize I was straddling my Futaurus daughter’s rock-hard erection. So rock-hard, in fact, that it was supporting my whole weight. My pussy instantly started soaking my panties.  
“Lily, sweetie, you have to put me all the way down.” I said in an overly calm voice.  
Lily gave a capricious grin as she leaned forward, causing me to slide off her cock.  
I took a moment to admire Lily’s powerful breeding muscle after that. It was just as thick as her father’s, but slightly longer. I’d be lying if I said that my mouth didn’t water at the sight of her throbbing hard tool.  
I turned Lily towards the direction of the barn. “Head back to the barn, and I will be down after I change.”  
Lily gave a grunt and shook her head, her face wrinkled up at the suggestion. She grabbed my forearm tightly.  
I sighed, “I hope we get your dependency issue figured out before we have more girls on the farm...” Lily gave an awkward smile. “I suppose we’re all alone right now though. Maybe some company is the answer.”  
So I took Lily to the farmhouse with me. She barely fit in the door. Once inside, she didn’t let me leave her sight.  
Once I got to the bedroom, I told Lily before going in, “I have to change. I’m not going anywhere. I just need 5 minutes to myself.”  
Lily grunted and nodded her dissent.  
"Okay... fine... whatever..." I conceded as Lily walked in my bedroom with me.  
Lily stayed by the door, blocking the exit, as I dressed. I stripped my nightgown off along with my panties, leaving myself completely nude as I gathered my clothes. As I went to grab my overalls, I noticed Lily watching me like an aroused hawk, with her hand slowly pumping along the full length of her rock-hard futa cock. I smirked and decided to give her a little show.  
As I got to my dresser, I bent over provocatively, giving Lily a stunning view of my soaking wet pussy through my thigh gap. I was so wet from this morning that there were streams of pussy juice drooling down my leg.  
I took two pairs of clean panties, and my soaked ones over to Lily. "Hey Lily," I started holding up the clean pairs, "which of these should momma wear today?"  
Lily looked back and forth between the two pairs. Every time she stared at the lacy pair, she would speed up her masturbating a little bit.  
"Okay, well here," and I tossed my wet panties at her, she caught them with her free hand. "You made momma make a mess of that pair, why don't you keep them for now."  
Lily sniffed the moist fabric before significantly increasing the pace at which she was stroking herself. Her eyes closed as the huffed my scent from the panties.  
As I dressed, I thought to myself: Is it wrong to want to fuck my Futaurus daughter? Aahh! Get the thought out of my head! You're just teasing her a little, no matter how good it would feel to be impaled by that drooling cock. Oh shit! Drooling Cock!  
Still topless, I ran into the bathroom and grabbed an oversized cup I usually use for rinsing my hair. I rushed back to her, and got down on my knees to hold the cup under the bead of precum my daughter was leaking. She still had her eyes closed as she sniffed my panties, and had no idea I was there. I was face to face with the spongy, swollen head of Lily's beautiful oozing cock.  
I could suck it a little... that's not weird... I thought to myself. Maybe just lick up the precum so she doesn't make a mess on the floor...  
My mouth hung open as I stuck my tongue out to lick the tip of my daughter's dick. Before I could, however, the head of Lily's cock swelled, making the mushroom larger still, and she grunted as her fist gripped tight at the base of her shaft. Her stream of drooling precum turned into a fountain of semen as Lily began cumming on to my face. The first shot hit me in the eye. I grabbed her cock and tried to redirect the second to the cup, not prepared for how unbending her cock would be. The second shot instead ended up firing directly into my mouth. I lifted the cup to catch the third, fourth, and fifth shots, hearing the powerful slosh as her cock ejected her seed with immense force. She had more and more spaced out jets of cum for the next minute, until her cock was finally spent.  
I swallowed, realizing it wasn't just a hard swallow of saliva, but a rope of my Lily's cum. I realized my mistake as soon as I did it, because I felt GOOD. I head got fuzzy as I wanted more. I licked up my face to try and get to some of the spunk she shot there, there was a hint of the salty-sweet flavor.  
I stood up quickly as Lily stared in awe, realizing she had just nutted on her mother. "I'm going to go... dispose of this. Be right back."  
I went in to the bathroom as a smile crept across Lily's face. She was proud of what she did.  
I got in the bathroom, and got to the sink. Before I could tip the cup full of semen into the sink, I looked in the mirror at my face. There was still a huge thick glob of cum below my eye. I used a finger and scooped it into my mouth. I moaned as the delicious flavor caressed my tongue. Change of plans, I thought suddenly, and I started drinking the glass of Lily's semen.  
The first few mouthfuls went slow, as I savored the flavor of the cum. But every time I swallowed, it felt so good inside me. About halfway through drinking down the cum, I orgasmed. I had to stop so as not to spill the rest. I moaned as the wave of pleasure washed over me. After catching my breath, I drank the rest. As I finished, a second orgasm crashed over me. I cried out in pleasure as I groped my bare breasts.  
As I turned, I saw that Lily had moved the the bathroom doorway and was watching me, fully erect again.  
Lily held the base of her cock and pointed it at my face, and gave it a shake of offering.  
My face burned with shame. “Lily... honey...” I started, “We can’t do that.” I stumbled over my words. “We have work around the farm to do, and we’ll never get anything done if we stay inside like that...”  
Lily’s hopeful smile turned to a frown. Even her ears lowered with her sadness. She let go of her cock, and turned out of the bathroom doorway. She reluctantly shuffled her hooves as she walked, which scraped loudly on the hardwood floors. It was not subtle.  
I cleaned up and finished getting ready, and found that Lily was still waiting for me in the bedroom. She seemed a little sad, but her tail still flicked with excitement when she saw me.  
“Come on Lily, time to get the chores done! Someone made a mess of the fences and gates.” Lily blushed as I guided us both out to the farmyard.  
Lily was an excellent ranch-hand. Holstauruses are very strong creatures naturally, and Lily’s futa genes gave her curvaceous form a slight muscular cut. She was a happy helper all day, but she had a distant sadness to her as well.  
We repaired the Holstaurus Barn last, so that we were there to finish the evening’s chores.  
“Okay, Lily! One last thing before we’re done for the day.” I said with anticipation in my voice.  
Lily looked at me, waiting for the reveal.  
“It’s milking time!” I said to her.  
Lily perked up at this, and stroked a circle around her big areolae before grabbing the undersides of her breasts and lifting them twice as a sign of understanding.  
“Yup! Milking time!” I confirmed.  
I hooked her up to the machine, and let it start. Lily seemed to be enjoying the process, as her cock rose to full hardness. I watched, mildly fascinated by Lily’s reactions to the machine rhythmically sucking her nipples. She groaned and mooed softly as the machine pumped.  
After 30 minutes, I checked up on her. The machine had only gotten about 1/3 of what I would have expected it to have for milk. “That’s it? Well, there’s always tomorrow, right?”  
Lily seemed sad about her poor production. I tried to comfort her, “I’m sure it won’t always be like that...” I reached up to stroke her head, feeling her small horns. “Besides, you produced a lot of ‘milk’ this morning already.” I pointed to her cock, still hard from the milking machine.  
Lily smiled, and wiggled her hips back and forth, causing her massive erection to swing side to side. My gaze fixed on the wiggling appendage as my mouth watered slightly.  
Lily saw this, and held her cock at the base and offered it to me again.  
My face turned beet-red with shame as I thought about sucking my daughter’s cock again. “My sweet Lily...” I began. “You are my daughter. I helped make you.” I touched my chest, “Part of me,” and then touched hers, “is in you.”  
Lily nodded her understanding.  
“But if we...” I swallowed hard as I thought about it, “breed... our babies could be sick.”  
Lily looked sad.  
“And you know the messed up thing? I want to.” I confessed. “I want you so badly.” A tear came to my eye, “But we can’t. And that’s why I’m going to go back to the house now.”  
I gave Lily a soft kiss on the cheek, and turned to head back to the house. I was stopped abruptly by a strong hand gripping my forearm.  
Lily looked upset, and a little scared.  
“What’s wrong?” I asked, now also concerned.  
Lily pointed at all the other Holstaurus pens, and then at herself.  
“Yeah, it’s only you right now.” I responded. “We’ll make some money, and get you some friends.”  
Lily shook her head in disagreement. Then pointed to me and herself.  
“You don’t want to be alone?” I asked.  
Lily smiled and nodded affirmative.  
I ran the scenarios in my head. I could stay here tonight, and it would be okay if we weren’t sleeping in the same place, and she wouldn’t have to be alone.  
“Okay, I’ll stay in here tonight. I’ll take this pen, and you sleep in yours.” I offered.  
Lily, still holding my forearm, shook her head ‘no.’ She then took me to her pen, which already looked comfortable and lived in.  
I crunched the numbers in my head. I can still make this work it will be okay. “All right, all right...” I conceded. “But just this once!” I pointed at her and said, “and don’t get frisky with me. I told you we can’t already.”  
Lily beamed as she let go of my arm and hugged me.  
I chuckled, “You know...” I said sarcastically, “most guys would have to buy me dinner before I’d go to bed with them...”  
Lily stopped a moment to process what I had said. Her ears flipped cutely. She looked confused.  
“Bad joke, sweetie.” I said, brushing off the comment, “don’t worry about it. Come on then.”  
I undid the snaps of my overalls so that my breasts could be free. I didn’t have a nightgown out here, and I guessed that Lily wouldn’t let me leave for one at this point. As long as the girls could breathe, I could make the rest work.  
Lily laid down on her side and ushered me into her arms. She was so warm... and she smelled nice. I suppose she smelled like a farm animal, but it was a comforting aroma to me. I’m still in control. Nothing bad is going to happen.  
I drifted off easily in the arms of my big, strong, warm daughter. I assume she drifted off soon after.  
I dreamt of sex. I dreamt of a big man kissing me passionately. I dreamt of stroking his massive cock. I dreamt of slipping my clothes off to offer my body to him. I dreamt that I climbed on top of him and rode his massive cock.  
I dreamt I was being shaken. Lily was there. She looked sleepy... and scared.  
After enough shaking, Lily finally got me to wake up. She was laying on her back, her enormous breasts sat heavy on her chest. I could barely see her face past the mounds on her chest, but there was a flash of fear in her eyes.  
I snapped more alert, “Lily! What’s happening?!” My eyes were still adjusting to the small amount of light in the pen. I looked down and realized I was sitting on top of Lily completely naked.  
I turned my body to see where my clothes were, and... oooohhhhh...  
As I turned, I could feel Lily’s rock hard cock stir my insides. I went to stand up, and as Lily’s magnificent shaft slid along the inside of my vagina, my knees went weak, and I collapsed back onto her cock. I moaned like a whore as my daughter’s cock impaled me.  
I braced myself with my hands on Lily’s soft stomach as I started working my hips, “Did you do this?” I asked while I began slowly fucking Lily’s dick.  
She still seemed scared, but her fear was losing out to lust as I rode her. She shook her head, denying that she started it.  
“Did I do this in my sleep?” I asked as I started fucking her faster.  
Lily nodded in confirmation as she played with her breasts. I began playing with my breasts as well.  
Breathing heavily now, I said, “Well... we’re already here... why don’t we do it... just this once.”  
Lily’s ears perked at the words. The fear was gone from her face, replaced with excitement and arousal. Lily reached forward and grabbed me by the hips and started lifting me up and down on her cock. I immediately went limp as Lily used me like a living onahole.  
My will broke almost immediately. “Oh yes, baby! Fuck momma good.” I moaned as my daughter buried her cock in me. I was lost to the lust already.  
Lily’s pumping sped up some more until she let out a grunt, and she pulled me down all the way impaled on her cock.  
I felt the warmth as Lily’s seed started pumping into my pussy. I started cumming almost immediately, which only managed to help milk all of Lily’s jizz out of her. She shot a load in me almost as big as her father’s load yesterday.  
My daughter came inside me, and I loved it. I wanted more. I needed more.  
“Breed me baby.” I said as I became more aroused.  
Lily obliged, and got up off the ground, with me still impaled on her cock like a decoration. She rested my back against the pen gate, where I was able to hook my arms around and gain a better grip. At this angle, Lily didn’t have to hold back.  
Over the next 2 hours, Lily fucked me non-stop. Lily worked through two orgasms without stopping. I came on Lily’s dick 5 separate times as she mounted me.  
As Lily pumped her fourth load of the night in me, she stood there with our faces mere inches apart.  
“Mmmmmmmm...” I moaned. “You filled momma good tonight.” And I kissed her. Not a peck on the cheek, but a passionate kiss where our tongues lashed at each other as our lips met. Lily reciprocated as she continued to slowly work her hips and fuck me more.  
I pointed to a metal bucket just out of my reach, “Baby, grab that bucket.” I commanded, and Lily was able to reach behind herself and hand it to me. I placed the bucket on the ground, and then had Lily unplug me. I squatted over the bucket and rubbed my clit. “Let’s see how much love juice we made...”  
It only took a second before a steady stream of semen and girlcum flowed out of my pussy into the bucket. After about a minute of draining, I was pleased with the results.  
“Look at that Lily! We almost filled the bucket!” I said, shocked at the volume of semen my daughter produced for me. “We will have to try harder next time.”  
Lily looked surprised and a little confused.  
“Yes, I know I said ‘Just this once,’ but I need you to keep doing that for mommy now. Can you do that?” I blushed lightly as I asked her.  
Lily beamed as she nodded. She had a moment where her face looked serious, and then looked to me, and grabbed the undersides of her breasts and lifted them twice. Just the small motion caused some milk to leak from one of her nipples.  
“You need milking now?” I asked, a little surprised. “I don’t know how you have energy after working your momma like that...”  
Lily began to look impatient as she shook her breasts at me again. This time, both of her breasts lactating.  
“Okay, okay... mommy’s legs are a little sore, but we’ll get you hooked up.” I shambled over to the milking machine, still leaking an occasional drip of Lily’s cum from between my legs. After getting her hooked up, I was awestruck at her production. In the first 5 minutes, she almost doubled the full 30 minute run she had yesterday. By 15 minutes, I had to get a replacement tank, as she had filled the capacity of the first.  
I also noticed at 15 minutes, her cock was hard again. My pussy was still a little sore, but my horniness was still off the charts.  
With Lily still connected to the machine, I crawled between her legs and sat down. “Momma is gonna help milk you also.” I told Lily as I took her cock head in to my mouth and started sucking.  
Lily mooed softly as her precum started leaking into my mouth. I sucked and fed on my daughter’s fluids as she got milked both above and below. She took one hand and pet my head as she started pumping her wide hips forward and back.  
After another ten minutes, the milking machine chimed, and Lily was able to disconnect herself. At that point, she devoted her full attention to me. She started by picking me up, and flipping me upside down while still attached to her cock. She then sat and placed my legs over her shoulders, where she could freely lap at my pussy. Lily alternated between sucking my clit, and licking out my pussy while I sucked her cock.  
Lily grunted and tapped my head as I felt the head of her cock expand against my tongue. Her cock twitched as she started pumping semen into my mouth. After the first couple swallows, my pussy gushed as I came hard on Lily’s face. I could feel her licking up as much of my pussy juices as she could.  
As I finished swallowing all of Lily’s cum, she turned me around, and placed me on my feet. My legs wobbled weakly as I recovered from my last orgasm. I staggered forward and collapsed on to my daughter, hugging her. In her aroused state, Lily’s scent drove me wild. I was drunk on my Futaurus daughter.  
“Oh Lily...” I started, “we need to get some work done on the farm today.” I grabbed Lily’s soft cock, which still dangled down almost 10 inches when flaccid. I lifted it up to my mouth and kissed the shaft. “But let momma know if you need milking, okay?”  
Lily mooed softly as I kissed her member. She nodded in response to my milking statement.


End file.
